Girls in Pants
by EmotionalxWreck
Summary: Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Peyton have been best friends since before they were even born. Now this summer, the summer after thier Junior year in high school, they were going in 4 seperate directions for the first time in thier lives.BxL, PxJ, NxH, RxChase
1. Prologue

-x-

Essentially they were normal, average, everyday, denim jeans. I mean when you look at them, there's no difference between them and the dozens of pants hanging in my closet. But the second we all tried them on, and they fit each of us like a glove, we knew that there was something different about them.

That fate, destiny, god and the universe all came together to bring us a pair of magical threads that would keep us together even when we were apart. So now, I'm sure you're laughing, thinking I'm ridiculous and debating whether to call a psychiatrist first or Oprah. Because I'm telling you a story about magical pants, with weird other worldly powers. I know, if it was me I'd think it was ridiculous too.

But bear with me please, read the story of the most amazing summer each of us could've hoped for. And what's more is that we had the most amazing summer, each of us on our own, but still connected to our sisters.

Best friends, they take trips with out each other all the time right? They go away for summers at a time and come back for school as if there was no time apart at all. Well not us, we've never spent a summer apart. Actually we've never spent any significant time apart. It's always been the four of us, since we were born.

But woah, how ahead of myself am I getting here? I'm sure you're all confused out of you're minds and wondering when the hell my babbling is gonna stop. So let me start at the beginning. Just so you know a little background of what I'm talking about.

It started with a prenatal aerobics class. A group of sweaty, pregnant women all crammed in a small dance studio run by a woman named Gilda(the dance studio, named appropriately after herself). Thus, was the beginning of the Octobers, I'm talking about our mothers people, keep up. 4 women who had nothing in common except their due dates, and the fact that they knew prenatal aerobics was a bunch of bull.

They began hanging out all the time, I mean they were pregnant for god sakes, what else could they do? Especially since 3 out of 4 of them had never had kids before. (Haley's mom was kind of the expert, having 3 daughters previously).

Rachel was born first, in the first week of October. Her mother swears up and down that the 19 hours of labor Rachel put her through was a sign of things to come. Boy was she right. 3 days later, Peyton made her gloomy entrance into the world, emitting the most shrill cry anyone's ever heard, the Doctors didn't even bother spanking her little baby butt because they were afraid she'd wail again. It wouldn't be me if I let them get too far ahead in life, so just one day later I came out in full diva effect, kicking, screaming and still managing to look cute. And 5 days after me, Haley was born. Our baby. And we were inseparable ever since.

At first it was because our mothers hung out constantly and we were thrown in a play pen together, while they drank coffee and complained about motherhood, their inattentive husbands, how dirty the house was and everything else under the sun. But gradually (and I'm talking by age three) they started to grow apart, we however never did.

Me, Rachel, Peyton and Haley have been there for each other through thick and thin. Small problems to major crisis'.

There was one time, a girl kept making fun of Haley, (probably because tutor girl wouldn't give her the answers to a test) and she just wouldn't leave my Haley alone. So Rachel beat her up. I started a rumor that she was a lesbian. And Peyton (who was dating uuber hottie Nathan Scott at the time) made every single basketball player at Tree Hill high find her repulsive. How? Even I'm not sure.

And the time Rachel got caught cheating on an exam, in the worst possible way. She stole the key to a math final in the ninth grade. The principal threatened to expel her. Boy did we have to do some major damage control. Haley promised to tutor Rachel 5 days a week, I told him it would never happen again (as student council president and cheer captain my word kinda means a lot and I don't give it away very easy) and Peyton drew him this kick ass "Keep Out" sign.

Or when my parents divorced when I was seven. But even before my parents divorce, when I needed a place to crash because I couldn't sleep with the drunken arguments, and the sound of breaking glass. I had a pretty screwed up childhood, but we all kinda did. Which brings me to my next tragedy…

Peyton's mom. She died when we were 11, she died in a car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the driver's side of the car. She spent 6 days in a coma before the good lord took her away.

Like I said through thick and thin. Rain or shine. We were there for each other and partially because we were always there (in the same place I mean). I mean when I say inseparable I mean inseparable. We were practically glued to the hip. No really though, one time me and Peyton got super glued together during an ill-fated arts and crafts experiment in the third grade. It was painful and I swore off Elmer's forever.

We're as different from each other as you can be. But together it seems like we form one single person, instead of four different ones.

Sweet, beautiful Haley.

Angry, repressed rebel/artist, Peyton

Rachel, Sexy and out going.

And me. Brooke Davis, as previously established I'm student council president and cheerleading captain, along with being flawlessly gorgeous and completely modest. But also the narrator of this wonderful tale. One about sadness and joy. Love and heart break. It's gonna make you laugh, and maybe even cry but in the end you'll see why this summer was different. And how each of us, learned something about ourselves, by being away from each other.

And I can give you the Brooke Davis guarantee that after finishing the beautiful story, you'll realize that the pants that I talk so highly off, really are special. And special in the sense that they kept us together, when it felt like everything we believed in and held on to was being ripped away from us.

There comes a time, where you have to leave the people you love most behind, and not look back. Be it, just for the summer, but behind nonetheless. And evidently this was our summer, it would be an incredible, whirlwind of life changing events, and we didn't even know it yet.

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or the series Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. If I make up any characters I own…I'll let you guys know!!**


	2. Serial Seperation

_I love you like a crack whore loves crack...and sex. __-Brooke Davis_

-x-

"Texas! What parents in their right mind, make their baby girl go to Texas for the summer!" Haley complained for the fortieth time today. I love her to pieces, but she could get annoying.

"Think of it this way Haley bub" Rachel started, throwing a lazy arm around her, "When you get back, you'll be a new woman, after visiting the fattest state in America" Me and Peyton laughed at that. Rachel had a way with words.

"And besides at least you're not Rachel, who has to go to Riker's Camp for Disorderly Teens" I taunt the red head, it was true, after getting caught in the mail room with a student teacher, Rachie's parents decided it was time she got some sort of discipline, apparently this Riker guy was a miracle worker.

Rachel scowls at me, "Listen _Cookie _I know you're going to miss me" She boasts, and god damn it she's right. I try not to think about it, because I don't want everyone to go their separate ways but I know 3 days from now we all will be, and for the entire summer no less.

"And you!" Peyton cries out suddenly, "Leaving me here! While you spend the entire summer in California with the rich and famous!" She exclaims.

"Don't remind me" I groan, looping my arm through the blonde's.

"Ooo Look!" Rachel points, "A new thrift store, they always have such retro things" She grins, pulling us with her. I know, she totally doesn't strike you as the thrift store type. But she's totally into vintage, dunno why, her and Peyton have that in common. Oh along with their wierdo taste in music. They _love_ that emo, punk, rock stuff, that depresses the hell out of me.

The door chime dings behind us as we enter the deserted store, "Business is booming" I say sarcastically, earning a snicker out of Haley.

Rachel's attention is quickly caught by a shimmery pink halter top. And for something so eighties chique I have to admit, it's pretty cute.

"I have to have it" She squeals, I leave her to trying it on, and go in search of Peyton, she always found something cute at these places and I usually stole it from her. When I finally found Peyton, she was holding a pair of denim jeans in her arms. Feeling deflated, (since I have a bazillion pairs of jeans already) I walk over to her.

"Whatchya got there?" I ask casually.

She turns to me, "They're cute right?" She asks unsurely.

I nod, "Sure, but you never struck me as the rhinestones kinda girl" I laugh, pointing at the rhinestones on the back pockets. She looks at them distastefully, practically rethinking the entire pants situation.

"I'm trying them on anyway" Peyton decides.

"Trying what on anyway?" Haley asks, poking her head into the closed off dressing room.

"Peyton's got rhinestone hot pants" I grin as Haley's eyes widen.

"What about hot pants?" Rachel asks, appearing in the really close quarters.

"Peyton's got some hot pants" Haley informs her, and during this time, Peyton has successfully ripped off her jeans and is in the process of pulling on the pants.

"Peyton!" Haley gasps, she's never been that comfortable with nudity, "We're in public!" She whispers angrily.

Completely ignoring her, Peyton turns to us, wearing a pair of jeans that look so good on her that I'm jealous.

"Woo woo!" Rachel whistles, smacking Peyton's behind, "You look hot! Seriously Peyt, I'm so trying those on!" She says appreciatively.

"Seriously Peyton, those looked great on you" Haley admits, and I nod in appreciation.

"Rachie, you know those are gonna be a 2 or three inches too short" I comment, Rachel's the tallest out of us, the girls a friggin' amazon and I'm not kidding. She's 5'8, how tall is that!?

Rachel dismisses this, and grabs the pants from Peyton. We all knew what to expect, they'd be too short and too tight, considering that Peyton is practically a stick figure. But what amazes each of us, is that they fit Rachel just as well as they fit Peyton. And as we stare at each other, dumb struck and confounded, Rachel shimmies out of the pants and looks at me.

"Fine, give me" I say, holding out my hands.

"Not you too" Haley groans, as my pants hit the floor, revealing a light pink thong.

"Chill out Hales, it's just my underwear" I say, pulling up the pants. It's entirely possible that a pair of pants fit Peyton and Rachel, because they're both tall, but me, I'm 5'4 so there were will be a lot of leg left afterward.

But to add confusion to confusion, the pants fit me like a glove.

"Brooke, you look…" Peyton trails off, that good huh?

Rachel nods, "This is too weird, Brooke those look f'in HOT!" She says, her green eyes widening. And then there was one. To prove that these pants really were special, Haley was needed.

"No, absolutely not, I refuse" Haley said immediately, vigorously shaking her head. But the three of us inched closer to her.

"C'mon Hales, it's either you put em on, or we pull 'em off" Rachel said mischievously, wiggling her fingers in emphasis.

"Yea tutor girl, don't make us bring out the big guns" I mock threaten, kinking an eye brow.

"Give 'em here" She sighs, clearly out numbered.

"But don't expect them to look amazing, like they do on the three of you" She warns, "Because they won't and I'll be the one out of the loop, because I don't have-

"Haley" Peyton interrupts.

"What?" She asks.

Rachel points a finger, "Look for yourself" She says, nodding her head towards the mirror.

These were definitely not your average, every day, normal blue jeans. They made my butt look great, they gave Peyton a butt, they made Rachel look less freakishly tall and gave Haley the confidence she's always wanted. And miraculously, they were the same pair of pants, that fit each of us like a second skin, hugging us in all the right places and making us look and feel beautiful.

I'm the first to speak, I usually am, "This has to mean something" I whisper, as we stand there in our underwear, gazing at one another.

Slowly, Rachel nods her head, she believes in stuff like this, because in certain senses she kinda like me. I like to think that there are certain things that we can't explain, and things always happen for a reason.

Haley is the skeptic, always looking for the scientific answer in everything, she thinks there isn't one then it isn't possible. But even she looks sold. Slowly I look over at Peyton, and the fake blonde is wearing the same expression as the rest of us. These pants, this summer, and our sisterhood, it all means something and we're about to find out

We obviously bought the pants, dazed and confused, we all decided that even though they only cost 8.50, we all should pitch in, because they fit all of us.

So here we sat, in a small circle, in the middle of Peyton's bedroom. The pants in the middle, as if we were going to perform some sort of voo doo magic on them or something.

"I think each of us should get a turn" Haley suggests.

We nod in agreement, "How about, we all get it for one week each, and then you pass it along to who ever is next" Rachel adds.

"I like that, and oh! When you send the pants, you have to write a letter, to the person getting them next" Peyton pipes in.

"And when we all meet up again, at the end of this summer, we should write/draw something that describes this summer" I finish.

"We need rules!" Haley is the first to say, as she dives in to Peyton's desk drawer, looking for paper and a pen.

It wouldn't be Haley if we didn't have rules.

Haley jumps back in her spot, smidged in between Rachel and Peyton, right across from me.

"Okay so rule number one…" She trails off, encouraging us.

"You can't wash the pants!" I jump in, receiving disgusted looks from each of them.

"Ewh Brooke!" Peyton laughs.

"Seriously Brookie, so gross" Rachel chimes in, laughing right beside Peyton.

"Washing the pants, means washing the magic, c'mon guys" I whine, hey I think I'm being pretty reasonable here, when God gives you pants like these, they're not meant to be washed at low heat with brandless fabric softener. You cherish and uphold them.

Haley chuckles, "Alright no washing the pants, next!" She says over the commotion.

Rachel sits up, "No double cuffing!" She yells loudly, pointing at Haley.

"One time guys, seriously!" She defends, writing it down.

I nod approvingly, "Seriously, double cuffing is just about as tacky as tucking in your shirt, while wearing a belt"

"That's rule number three" Peyton, nodding towards Haley.

"You go Hales" Rachel urges.

Haley takes a deep breath, "Oh, you can not, let a boy (or anyone else for that matter) take off the pants" she says, and how rude is it that all three of them turn to look at me simultaneously, talk about being singled out. "You may however, take them off yourself, in said boy's presence" She finishes, well at least she's meeting me halfway.

I wait for her to finish, "You have to write to your BFF's through out the entire summer, and call and text, no matter how fun you're having with out them" I suggest.

"No peeing in the pants!" This lovely submission came from Peyton. We laughed so hard it took half an hour to get to rule number seven.

"Nothing life altering can be done, with out telling your sisters, i.e. piercing, tattoos, marriage etc."

"You have to remember to that you always look hot in the pants, so never think anything less, because your sisters will know and we will spank you upon our reunion" This was given by Rachel, she knows just what to say…NOT.

"You must pass along the pants, as according to the specifications set down by the sisterhood"

"C'mon guys, we need one more" Haley reminded us.

"Pants, equal love. Love yourself, like you love your best friends" Peyton shrugs, and we all love it, because it's so true.

The three days, before my departure to the sunny state of California, went by in a haze of good bye parties, packing and crying. We had decided that the pants would go with me, since I was leaving first. I'd send them to Rachel, who'd send them to Haley who would then express them to Peyton.

I knew this day was coming, the day that I'd have to leave them and I thought I was braced for it. But now, standing in the crowded airport, staring at my three best friends, my Louis Vuitton luggage at my feet, I know how unready I really was for this. And I begin to feel like leaving for this summer was a gigantic mistake.

And as if reading my mind Peyton says, "You're gonna do great, go rock California, B.Davis" And I see tears well up in those green/blue eyes.

Immediately, the waterworks spring a leak, and I'm hugging them as if my life depends on it.

I'm sobbing now, "Guys, tell me not to go, tell me I'm better off in Tree Hill, tell me we're just gonna spend the summer together like always" I cry.

"C'mon cookie, we all have to go, we're gonna write, and call and text, promise" Haley assures me.

Rachel kisses the top of my head, "You're gonna have a blast, Cali, is party central" She laughs, it's not genuine, she's just trying to be strong, "Just don't forget us, while you're clubbing it up with Paris Hilton" She says, in a warning tone.

"I love you guys" I sniff.

"We love you too Brookie" They said simultaneously.

I take a deep breath, "Okay, I'm just gonna go" I say, wiping away the rest of the tears, "I'm just gonna go, and not look back, because if I look back I'll wanna come back and I can't do that…" I decide, but my feet are firmly planted in front of my three best friends.

"You'll be fine Brooke, it had to happen someday" Haley whispers, her light brown eyes flooding with unshed tears.

And with one last glance, I turn around, and as I promised I don't look back. Even when I heard Rachel whisper how much she'd miss me. Or when I heard Peyton's quiet sob.

There comes a time in every girl's life, where she has to leave the people she loves and the things she cherishes most behind. Where the things she took for granted, and missed opportunities come flooding back in a sea of sadness. But the little glimmer of hope, is that for once she's doing it on her own. And that was the true test, whether or not she could make it on her own, or crumble beneath the pressure. This was our time, and we'd be strong enough to face it on our own, but still have the support of our sisters, in the form of the pants.

**-x-**

**A/N: Sisterhood of the traveling pants…ONE TREE HILL style. Lol tell me what you think!!**


	3. Miss me miss you

_"The statistics on sanity are that 1 out of every __4 Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you"  
__-_Rita Mae Brown.

-x-

I got off the plane feeling infinitely worse then I did when I got onto it. My hair was lank and dry, my face was oily, my make up was non existent and I had a serious head ache. To top it all off, my three best friends in the entire galaxy were back in Tree Hill.

And, LAX airport is a bitch.

"Stupid suitcase! Stupid baggage claim! Stupid mom!" I exclaimed frustratedly, waiting for my last suitcase to come off the conveyer belt of baggage. Staring at other people's suitcases makes you feel worse or better about your own. My Louis Vuitton luggage makes everything else look like crap but that doesn't ease me. The better your suitcase looks, the more someone would wanna steal it.

"Need help?" A masculine, and I dare I say SEXY, voice asked behind me. Too bad I looked like I had just come off a plane…

"Perfectly fine, thank you!" I said shortly, without so much as turning around.

I heard him shift closer, shouldn't I be more uncomfortable? "Well in that case, maybe you could tell me where I can find a Miss Brooke Davis?" He asked, forcing me to turn around so fast I think I have whiplash.

Turning around, bad idea because now I have to stare at this insanely gorgeous guy standing in front of me. Here's the cliffnotes description of McSexy. Tall (gotta be like at least 5'11), short sandy blonde hair, and his most striking feature, those deep blue eyes. He was just shaven enough to look smooth and bad ass at the same time and he had (and trust me I could already tell) the body of an athlete. God he was sexy…

"I, I'm Brooke Davis" I stuttered, So I'm all WTF!? Because since when does Brooke Davis stutter? Peyton, Haley and Rachel wouldn't be able to recognize me.

He grinned, god could he get any sexier? "Thought so, well Miss Davis, I'm here to escort you" He bowed jokingly, before retrieving my last piece of luggage. What is he superman?

My eyes widened, "You're the driver?" I asked, my mother did not usually employ the handsome, she usually employed the bald.

He shook his head, "Nope, just the errand boy" He said vaguely, loading my luggage onto one of those suitcase pushy thingies.

"What?" I asked confusedly, what did he mean by errand boy?

He smiled a small smile, "Let's go to the car, then I'll explain" He shrugged, pushing the pushy thingie with extreme ease.

Dazed and confused I followed him, that is until my phone began to vibrate. It was a text from Rachel:

**Hey Cookie…hope you're flight went superb! Lol. We love you and already miss you, can't wait till it's us four again! Call at Peyton's when you can…we're slumming.**

**Miss you mucho,**

**Rachel**

"Cookie?" guy with no manners/McSexy asked, his breath tickling my ear.

"You were reading my personal text message!" I exclaimed, hitting his chest (and what a well defined chest it was…insert sight here), "That's private" I exclaimed.

He just shrugged, for such a hot guy he sure was nosy, "So I repeat, cookie?" He asked, raising an eye brow at me while he load my things.

"It rhymes with Brookie" I said indignantly, "That's what my friends call me" I told him, sauntering towards the front seat of the Escalade. Oh how mad would my mom be if she saw me riding in the front.

A few minutes later errand boy was sitting in the driver's seat, "Ready?" he asked courteously, not that it mattered whether I was ready or not, no one asked me if I wanted to spend my summer with my mom and stupid step dad so why should it matter now?

"Mhmm, as ready as I'll ever be" I mumbled.

So 15 minutes in, I decided jumping in the front seat so eagerly (which I did mostly to mentally spite my mother) wasn't such a good idea, considering the fact that we (me and blondie) hadn't said a word to each other.

That is until I realized something, "I don't even know your name!" I exclaimed in amazement. His name couldn't legally be McSexy could it?

He chuckled, "Lucas Scott" He introduced, Lucas…hmm it fit, a sexy name for a sexy (but slightly annoying, since he read my text message!) guy.

"So Lucas, you owe me a story" I said, anything to settle the weird awkward air around us.

He looked confused, "Hmm?" He asked.

"You said "errand boy" what does that even mean?" I asked, kicking off my flip flops so I could put my feet up on the dash board. Had I been wearing a skirt or maybe shorts, you could say I was flaunting my killer legs but as it is I'm not, I'm wearing regular old jeans.

Lucas nodded, "Oh well, I don't work for you parents-

"Uhp, Mom and step dad" I corrected quickly. Quick insight: Mason (the alleged step dad) isn't skeezy or pervy or anything (coz I have a feeling that's how he's beginning to sound), he's perfectly fine. The thing is that I don't know him at all so I couldn't give you a real opinion, so I just stick to being indifferent or borderline disliking.

"Right, well Mason is one of my dad's best friends" Lucas started, "I'm staying with him this summer because I got into some "trouble" earlier this year and this is sorta Mason bailed me out, this is sorta like his "punishment" Lucas explained. So is it possible I was slightly more confused then I started out being.

But none the less I nodded, "So you're gonna be staying at the house the entire summer?" I asked carefully.

"Yeap, excited princess?" He asked raising an eye brow playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself" I snorted, "But at least I won't be bored, I mean you live here you can show me the prime party spots" I winked.

He laughed as we pulled up to the golden gates (swear on my life their gold!) "Sounds good"

-x-

The three days after Brooke left went by in a haze of movies, packing and silent tears. Before I knew it, Haley and Peyton were dropping me off at the coach bus station and I was on a stupid bus.

To punch the stupid blonde slut or not to punch the stupid blonde slut…that is the question. So to add insult to injury, not only am I going to this Riker's camp for whatever's in the middle of nowhere, Idaho, I'm also currently sharing the same seat with one of the stupidest girls I met.

Exhibit A: The first thing that came out of her mouth; "Hi, hi, hi! I'm Bevin! You've got the prettiest hair, I love it I wanna dye my hair to match yours and we can walk around like sisters even though I hate looking like other people I guess until now because I love you hair…", And that was just the part of the babbling I can remember.

"Rachel" I grunted, thinking about how many "Clueless" references Brooke would've made by now.

"Mmkay, so this is Morgan Finch and Ashley Lynn Smirnoff" She introduced me to the girls sitting in the seat across from me and her, "Oh and she has no relation to the guy who made Smirnoff" Bevin added as an afterthought.

The girl, Ashley? Extended her manicured hand towards me, "It's just Ashlyn" She corrected, shooting a deadly look at Bevin.

Ashlyn seemed nice enough, she had long brown hair and pretty blue eyes and I do not use the word pretty lightly. "And this is Rachel" Bevin introduces me as if she's a model on "The Price is Right", what am I? A friggin' Refrigerator?

However the other blonde girl, Morgan, said absolutely nothing, chick's a bitch. She just sat there staring out of the window, acting as if the rest of us didn't even exist.

After I was sure I wasn't going to be asked any more questions, I put my head phones back in my ears and stared of the foggy window, if I could have one wish, in this entire world, it would be if Peyton, Haley and Brooke could be here with me. Or anywhere for that matter. Location, time or anything else never really mattered if we were together, whether it was at Riker's Camp for disorderly Teens, Houston, Texas, good old Tree Hill or even sunny Los Angeles, California.

The ride was uncomfortable and annoying but somewhere between cowland and grassland I fell asleep. I was woken up by a very annoying Bevin, poking me in the side with her stupid, acrylic wearing fingers.

"Holy shit!" I cursed, sitting up, I saw stupid Morgan snickering behind her hand as everyone was getting up to leave.

Ashlyn gave me a look of sympathy, she waited for me to grab my stuff, "We're gonna have to stick together if they wanna survive" She joked, playfully pushing me off the bus.

I smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, "I think so too" I agreed, adjusting my duffel bag on my shoulder and my stupid suitcase as it was rolling lopsidedly.

"Now, were can we find someone that would carry my bags to where ever it is we have to be" I smirked, as Ashlyn looped her arms with mine.

The more I talked to the girl the more she reminded me of Brooke, Haley and Peyton. She had the same taste in music as Peyton, she had a killer fashion sense like Brooke and she was the sweetest person, just like my little Haley bub. And it was so easy to get along with Ashlyn, so for the first time since the summer began, I could picture myself not being miserable at Riker's.

Me and Ashlyn reached the field where everyone stood for "roll call" I guess, I seriously feel like I'm at friggin' military school or something, and honestly I think my parents are officially crazy and they need some severe medication. But then my eyes fell on something that I was completely and totally thrown off by, "There are boys here!" I whispered eagerly, catching sight of a black haired head, and from the back he seemed cute.

"I know" Ashlyn whispered back excitedly.

And as the boring drill sergeant lady went on and on and _on_ about the stupid rules I began to think about me and McSteamy over there. He definitely looked like he ran things, by the flock of other boys and_ girls_ surrounding him, but she had yet to see the face.

I heard the lady say no cell phones and my heart stopped, "No cell phones! No cell phones" I started hyperventilating, Ashlyn looked over in concern.

"Oh my God, Rachel are you okay?" She asked alarmedly, looking around for some sort of help.

"I'm fine!" I managed to say, trying to get over the shock of this entire "no cell phones" episode, "But Ash, did she really just say "No cell phones?" I asked fearfully, protectively placing a hand over my back pocket, where my phone currently laid.

Ashlyn nodded her head gravely but not even a minute had gone by when my phone began vibrating. Several people turned around, but thankfully she didn't notice. It was a text from Peyton:

**Hoping you got there okay Rachie, we miss you all ready and I don't even know how I'm going to survive when Haley leaves 2mm. We love you!**

**-Peyton**

I had to reply back, it would be rude not to right? I mean these were my best friends we're talking about here! I don't think anyone in this entire camp (or the world, for that matter) would ever be able to understand the bond between the four of us, so when Peyton texts me, I get tunnel-visioned, especially being like 90 bazillion miles away from the three of them.

However in my haste to reply back, I failed to notice Ashlyn's frantic hand gestures and her flailing arms, signaling that now was not the time. When I did notice, let's just say it was too late.

"Name!" That stupid woman barked in my ear.

I sighed out of exasperation, "Rachel Gattina"

She nodded with a smirk, it was one of those I know something about you kind of smirks, and it's creeping me out, "Gattina eh? Yeah, your parent put down a hefty sum of money for you to get extra special care" She laughed, god this woman was number one on my 'Can't wait to kill' list. "Apparently you're quite the discipline case huh?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Look lady, sorry about the phone"

"It's warden to you, and that phone goes away Gattina, I see it out again and you will never see it again" She said in a tone that would make hell freeze over.

"Whatever" I mumbled, turning to face a very pale Ashlyn.

"She's scary" Ashlyn laughed, once "the warden" was out of sight.

I nodded in agreement, if there was one person who scare the living daylights out of me it was that women. And Brooke if she had on her shoe sale face, all three of us knew not to get in her way then.

-x-

"I can't believe you came to see me off at 6 in the morning" I said, seeing Peyton at my front door.

She looked tired and everyone knew Peyton was NOT the morning person, but she waived her hand dismissively, "No way Hales, I had to"

I hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you Peyt, I don't wanna leave!" I whispered, feeling tears spring up into my eyes.

I heard her let out a small laugh, "Awh baby, it had to happen some day" She said softly, smoothing out my hair.

"You ready Haley bub?" My dad asked, dragging my suitcases to the door.

Gravely I turned to face him, "Yeah, now or never right?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"You good Peyton?" He asked the tall blonde.

Peyton nodded and smiled, the fake "I'm fine" smile that Peyton had perfected over the years, I could see right through it, "We're gonna write, hmm? And the pants! We've got the pants" I said, not sure who I was consoling at this point, myself or my best friend, but did it really matter?

Peyton smiled, "Take care of yourself bub" She said, "And for the love of god, have some fun!" She exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I laughed too, hugging her one more time, "Love you Peyton, and please don't brood this summer" I say, "Besides, there's no Brooke to force you out of your moods" And Peyton knows exactly what I mean, because if there's anyone who can make you do something you don't want to, it's Brooke Davis.

My Mom and Dad were both standing in the foyer now so I took that as a sign that it was inevitably time to go, "You're gonna be fine Peyton, actually you're gonna be great, don't ever doubt yourself" I told her honestly, pulling away.

"Time to go baby girl" My mom said, opening the front door.

I waited until my mom and dad got out the door before pulling Peyton with me, "Come with me P.Sawyer" I suggested, knowing it was impossible.

Peyton laughed, "Wish I could Hales, but you know my dad's gonna be here in two weeks and plus I got that job at the record store" Peyton tried to sound okay, she wasn't but neither was I. Neither was Brooke and neither was Rachel. But the important thing was that we would be. I could feel it, and the pants, would make sure of it.

I took in a deep breath, "Okay, I'll see you in six weeks Peyt" I said, getting into the back of the car.

"I'll be counting the days bub" Peyton joked, waiving to me.

I rolled down my window, and waived at her until we had to turn the corner. At that point I pulled out my iPod and listened to it, just to drown out the empty silence that was filling my heart. It was a bittersweet feeling, to be leaving…on one hand leaving the three people I loved the most and on the other hand I was finally doing something on my own.

I wasn't going to Brooke's best friend any more, or Rachel's tutor or Peyton's shrink, I'd be Haley James and that was someone I hadn't been in a very long time.

And just like that it hit me, that's what this summer was all about. Not feeling grief over the people that weren't going to be with you, but finding the person you are and doing it alone. I realized that this summer was going to be extraordinarily special, and for once I wouldn't have Brooke, Peyton or Rachel to rely on but I'd still have their support in the form of the glorious pants.

-x-

"All by myself…don't wanna be all by myself-

"Shut up Keller!" I growled at my boss, if you could call him that. Chris Keller the bane of my existence, the thorn in my side, the dog shit under my shoe. It's not even his record store, it's his daddy's record store but still the douche bag walks around like he's god in the flesh.

He grinned, "Just tryna ease your pain blondie" Did I mention I hate him?

I rolled my eyes, "Go fu-

"Customers!" Chris said pleasantly, opening up his arms and I prayed to God he wouldn't go up and hug them like he had done to me the first time I walked in.

The person that walked in however mildly surprised me, he was tall, with messy brown hair, definitely hot. But then I noticed the baby seat he had in one hand and the diaper bag he had over his shoulder. Why are the good ones either married or gay? And why can't the ones like Chris Keller be married or gay?

"Oh it's just you" I hear Keller say deflatedly, and I resisted the urge to smile. Keller being disappointed equals Peyton being slightly happier.

"Trust me I don't find any joy in coming to visit you" I heard the masculine voice say, god he had a nice one. Gurr. Did he have to be "with child"?

He took a couple steps into the store and I got a better view of him. He had this sexy, rugged quality about his face. His hair was unruly and unkempt, but he made it work so well and his light brown eyes looked determined, he obviously wanted something. And then to my embarrassment, hot/sexy/rugged guy caught me staring, but at least he was polite enough to flash me those pearly whites.

"Oh yeah, I have blondie!" I heard Chris say as if he had some sort of an epiphany. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to do it, I had already decided. "Sawyer! Bring that fine ass around!" He yelled, even though I was standing only a few feet away from him and McHottie.

I rolled my eyes at him but nonetheless complied, because I was the employee and he was the employer. Yayy for capitalism…

"Sawyer, Jake, Jake Sawyer" Chris did a crappy job of introducing, he should never be a game show host, I concluded.

"Actually it's Peyton" I corrected, extending a hand towards him, thanking god I had removed the chipped black nail polish today. I was also glad that I was wearing my cute cut off shorts (that Brooke said made my legs look a bazillion miles long) and black Clash t-shirt. However, if I'd know I'd have a McHottie on my hands, well then I would've opted for some eye liner and maybe doing my hair.

He smiled, he had a nice smile, "Jake Jegaslki, Chris' unfortunate step brother" And that's when my jaw hit the floor. McHottie, related (even if it's not by blood or choice for that matter) to KELLER! God, could this day be any more screwed up?

"Sawyer!" Chris' annoying voice brought me back from my musings.

"Huh? What?" I asked, dazed.

Chris sighed impatiently, god what does he have to be annoyed about? "You've gotta take care of Jen Jen here" He explained, gesturing his head towards the baby in the carrier.

So color me confused. Where was the baby's mother and a better question why did it all of a sudden become my job to play mommy? I quit babysitting for a reason…kids, just aren't my thing.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Jake looked affronted, "She never promised she'd do this Chris, you did" He said accusingly, stabbing his index finger in to Keller's chest. Chris winced, and this made me inwardly smile. Any physical/emotional pain inflicted upon "The Keller" (don't you hate people who give them selves nicknames? I.e.: Chris Keller) by any said person(s) results in said person(s) going in Peyton's good books. Just the laws of Peytonology.

"Are you epileptic?!" Chris exclaimed, "God, why do you keep dazing off?" he yelled.

"Epilepsy, Keller, is a disease in which a person has chronic, unprovoked seizures" I laughed, and to my benefit, McHottie (who I now know is named Jake) looked impress.

Chris looked unphased by this tid bit of information, "Whatever, I'm not pre-med, what the hell do I care what epilepsy is" He shrugged, "Now, Me and Jake have to go to this meeting since we're both co-owners…

Everything after the word co-owners didn't register in my brain. McHottie…is a co owner. Which means, he must work here too…all of a sudden this summer didn't suck so much…

"Yea, yea" I waived off Chris, who to my amusement looked mad about the interruption, "You own this place too?" I asked, even the tiny baby thing was starting to grow on me.

Jake nodded, "Along with this ass-

"Jake!" Chris pretended to look offended, "Not in front of the baby!" he said haughtily, covering her tiny ears.

I ignored Chris, because let's face it, I usually do, "So wait you're his step brother by…" I know I was prying, but McHottie didn't seem to mind.

"My mom married his dad when I was 12-

"And I was 14" Chris jumped in eagerly.

"Right" Jake said stiffly, obviously Chris got on his nerves too, "Our dad opened up this record store and let us manage it for the most part" He explained carefully, setting the baby on the floor. I liked this baby, she never cried, that's good in a baby I think.

I nodded, McHottie had a way with words, "Until Jenny that is. I mean Chris does most of the managing these days" Jake said, he didn't sound bitter just honest. New Years Resolution (Or rather New July resolution): Be more honest.

I really wanted to ask about mommy dearest. Was she in the picture? Had she ever been? Were they married? Did he live at home. But those questions seemed rather forwards and let's face it, with the shortage of eligible boys left in Tree Hill, I couldn't risk scaring off the one that seemed almost perfect.

"What about you doogie? Are some teenage prodigy?" He grinned, it was a sexy grin the kind that made my knees wobble, but only slightly, Rachel would be so proud.

I shook my curls, "Nah, I just have this innate ability at making Chris look like an idiot" See, I can be witty too.

He chuckled, "Yeah and you do it well"

But of course Keller couldn't let me have my moment, he had to ruin everything right? "Can you guys have your "From Here to Eternity" moment some other time, because Jakey, we are officially late for a meeting" He interrupted. Curse you Chris Keller!!

"So do you mind?" Chris asked finally, and McHottie was now also staring at me.

So pros and cons:** pro**- I'd be helping Jake, **con**- I'd be helping Keller, **pro**- Jake would see me as his savior, **con**-I'd be helping Keller, **pro**- Jenny is one not annoying baby, **con**-I'd be helping Keller…

I sighed, "I'll do it" I said, looking directly at Jake, who looked mildly surprised.

"Really?" He asked, as if I was telling him he won the lottery or something.

I gave him the patented Peyton Sawyer smile, "Sure" I answered, how hard could it really be?

"Thank you Sawyer!" Chris said joyfully making me cringe, what he did next though made me wanna puke. He actually had the audacity to kiss my forehead!

"Keller!" I yelled loudly, "You ever do that again, I swear you will never procreate!" I screamed, startling Jenny. Poor baby, if I wasn't so disgusted, I'd probably feel worse.

Jake looked taken aback, but his frown settled into one of being impressed. I was surprising him left, right and center wasn't I?

"Dually noted" Chris said fleetingly, grabbing a file off the stereo. Who thought Chris Keller was capable of own paper let alone an entire file…

Jake looked grateful, "Thank you Peyton, I normally wouldn't ask a complete stranger but for some reason I feel like I can trust you" He said looking me over. Not in the sense that you'd think, I mean it wasn't the "I'm checking you out" kind of look over it was more of the "I'm trying to figure you out" kind of look over. And I think I like the second one better.

"Well I give off that vibe, woodland creature gravitate towards me, the sea becomes really calm in my presence, people tend to-

"Sorry to cut your monologue short blondie but we gotta go" Chris interrupted, grabbing Jenny's baby bag and thrusting it into my arms.

Jake now looked slightly apologetic, "It won't take long promise" he said quietly, bending down and placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Take your time" I sighed, waiving as they turned to leave.

Soon as Chris (and regrettably Jake) was out of sight, I turned on the computer glancing at Jenny. "I won't tell if you don't" I winked, but she didn't look amused. And then I saw her lower lip starting to tremble and I (and most of the time, Rachel) had babysitted enough kids to know what came after that. Right on queue Jenny let out an ear piercing wail that made my hands fly up to my ears of their own accord.

I hurried over to her, taking the little girl into my arms, "Hey Jenny, no more tears baby girl" I soothed in a voice I didn't even know I possessed. But she just kept on crying, very close to my ears I might add.

After 15 minutes of trying every baby trick in the book I decided it was time for drastic measures. So I put Jenny in to her seat and grabbed the keys that Chris kept hanging on a nail behind the register. They were all different sizes and shapes and looked utterly useless.

So the second I cloroxed those babies I handed them to Jenny and instantly she shut up. Whoa…I'm good.

She chewed, slobbered and ate those keys, occasionally jingling them and when I was sure she wouldn't scream again, I took the seat and put it on the counter in front of me. Now I could check my emails, Peyton have smiley face.

2 New e-mails:

From:

To:

**Hey sweetheart! Just wanted to check in on my favorite girl, I hope you're good. I miss you whole heartedly and I have two surprises for you. One of them is that I'm coming home in 3 days instead of two weeks! I just couldn't not see you anymore. The second, is more of a present and I'll show it to you when I get there.**

**Love,**

**Dad**

I'm inexplicably excited. I mean I'd do a happy song and dance if I didn't think it'd reduce my cool factor. My dad coming home early is just about the best news ever and any surprise he could have would probably pale in comparison but I'd look excited when he gave it to me.

What could get any better?

From:

To:

**Peyton!**

**I've been here an all of 10 minutes (would've gotten to the computer sooner, but had to say the mandatory hellos) It's worst then I imagined, I wish you guys were here. I love Grama and Grampa but I can only take them in small doses, in anticipation of the 6 weeks I say: Gag me. If you find me on the back of a milk carton just know that it was Texas that did it.**

**Missing you way too much,**

**Hales**

**-x-**

A/N: SO?? Reviews sustain me. So drop me one and consider it as you saving my life (insert your choice of smiley face here)!


End file.
